


Petit Prince

by Oceanna



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: (et oui : l'un après l'autre), Basé sur l'anime, Gen, Introspection, Légères tranches de vie, Point de vue d'Arslan, Point de vue omniscient, Première rencontres, Travail en miroir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Il est leur petit prince : le centre de leur groupe, la raison de leur rencontre de leurs voyages. Il a leur loyauté et leur amitié ; il leur donne sa confiance et son estime. Huit moments où les personnages pensent à Arslan et ce qu’il représente à leurs yeux et huit miroirs où Arslan pense à eux.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/gifts).



> Ceci est un OS publié dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF, pour cette chère Ahé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

##### Daryun

« Ah, Daryun ! Je voulais te présenter au jeune prince. »

Le soldat interrompt sa routine pour se tourner vers son oncle qui venait de l’interpeller et découvre un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes, qui le regarde avec attention. Il essuie la sueur qui coule sur son front, s’incline avec un peu de retard – difficile de croire que cette petite chose soit le fils du roi et de la reine, qui sont tous deux dotés d’une présence incontournable. A-t-il vraiment dix ans ? Il fait encore plus jeune que cela ! Devant sa révérence, le prince réagit immédiatement :

« Oh ! Non, je – ne – je – enchanté ! »

Ouh la. Même Vahryz semble d’accord : ce n’était vraiment, vraiment pas princier. L’enfant le sait, d’ailleurs : son visage se ferme pendant quelque seconde. Et puis…

« C’est vous qui êtes le plus jeune général de mon père, n’est-ce pas ? Kharlan et Kishward ne cessent de tarir d’éloge à votre propos. »

Il hoche la tête. Il y a un silence. Il ne sait pas quoi dire à ce gamin qui continue de l’observer avec curiosité. Les questions qui lui viennent en tête sont trop personnelles : est-il heureux au palais ? Ses parents prennent-ils le temps de venir le voir ? Arrive-t-il à naviguer dans la Cour ? Où vivait-il avant et comment ? Regrette-t-il son départ ? S’est-il fait des amis ?

« J’ai une réunion du conseil bientôt, annonce Vahryz en brisant leur face à face. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui servir de garde du corps, neveu ? »

Les yeux du tout jeune prince s’éclairent : Daryun n’a pas le cœur de lui refuser cela. Son oncle reste encore pendant un quart d’heure et fait sortir le gosse de son silence à plusieurs reprise. Il est frappé, de plus en plus, par la concentration du regard d’Arslan : l’enfant veut apprendre. Il se souvient de son arrivée à Ecbatane pour apprendre de son oncle : il devait avoir exactement la même expression. Cette révélation l’adoucit encore plus.

.o.

Il a des gestes assurés et la prestance des combattants. J’ai du mal à croire qu’il soit aussi jeune que ce que Varhyz m’a dit. Il semble gentil : en tout cas, il n’a pas dit que je le gênais ou que je l’empêchais de vivre sa vie, même s’il ne semblait pas au courant de ma venue. Est-ce à cause de son oncle ? Il n’a pas l’air d’être trop poli pour ne pas dire les choses devant lui : il n’a pas hésiter avant de me sermonner à propos des mauvaises habitudes que j’ai prises en apprenant l’épée. Il a raison. Je corrige ma pose, et il recommence. Je suis désarmé en quelques secondes, et je tombe sur les fesses. Daryun cligne des yeux, l’air étonné de son effet. Il me regarde encore une seconde, et je vois le coin de ses lèvres se tordre : il part dans un grand fou-rire. Je dois avoir l’air assez ridicule, comme ça, dans la poussière. Je ne sais pas si je devrais me vexer, il n’a pas l’air de rire contre moi. Et, au milieu de son rire, il finit par me tendre la main pour m’aider à me relever, et puis il m’époussette, comme le faisait ma nourrice, avec un naturel qui me surprend. Il sent que je me raidis, et se fige un instant, conscient qu’il ne devrait pas me traiter ainsi. Il se redresse.

« Je crois que ça suffit, annonce-t-il. Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé dans la haute-ville prendre des pâtisseries ? »

Je secoue la tête :

« Non, personne ne m’a fait visité les quartiers d’Ectabane. Vahryz m’a dit qu’il le ferait, mais il n’a pas encore eu le temps. »

Il me considère une seconde : affligé de mon inculture ? Non. À la place, il étend sa grande main et me décoiffe – c’est un geste distrait mais affectueux, qui appartient à quelqu’un d’autre que moi. Il a l’air aussi surpris de l’avoir fait – c’est un geste qu’il n’a pas le droit de faire – que moi de l’avoir reçu. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite.

« Allons-y alors. »

Je trotte derrière lui alors qu’il se dirige à grand pas vers la porte. Il me sourit quand il s’en aperçoit et ralentit son pas – je sais, à ce moment, que Daryun sera la chose la plus proche d’un ami que je ne pourrais jamais avoir dans le palais. Je lui rend son sourire.

 

##### Narsus

Il suffit d’entendre la voix de Daryun pour qu’une vague de joie le prenne – il répond à ses moqueries avec autant d’allant que si cela ne faisait pas trois ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé. Un instant, quand Daryun lui sourit, encadré par la lumière de son logis, il a le souffle coupé – il faudra qu’il mette ce moment en peinture, bientôt. Mais la réalité reprend ses droits quand le chevalier se tourne vers l’adolescent qui l’accompagne.

« Voici…, commence-t-il, mais il est coupé presque immédiatement.

-Narsus. Je suis Arslan, fils du roi Andragoras. Daryun m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Le peintre sent son sourire de cour remonter immédiatement sur ses lèvres avec aisance :

« Je ne suis qu’un simple ermite maintenant, mon prince, corrige-t-il avant de demander à Elam de préparer le repas. »

Intéressant, songe-t-il en nettoyant son pinceau. Daryun le connaît et le respecte : il n’aurait pas emmené un blanc-bec sur le modèle de son père jusqu’à sa porte – défaite ou pas, prince héritier ou pas. Non : il fait ce choix délibérément. Tout comme, il est prêt à le parier, il a délibérément parlé à Arslan de lui.

Le dîner passe rapidement : il veut tester le prince. Daryun lui tend la perche pour qu’il raconte son stratagème : il le fait, mais le regard d’Arslan ne trahit qu’une intense concentration. Intéressant. Il change de sujet pour en apprendre plus sur la défaite – la trahison de Kharlan le laisse songeur. De tous, ce n’est pas celui qu’il aurait désigné pour être un traître, ou du moins pas sans une raison qui dépasse sont intérêt. Piste à creuser. Daryun, enfin, révèle les intentions qu’il avait déjà deviné – un retour à la cour pour conseiller le prince. Il se hérisse – de toutes les choses que le chevalier refuse de comprendre, son amour de l’art se pose en première place. A-t-il jamais compris son départ ? Il prend le prince à parti. Et au lieu d’une réponse, quelle qu’elle soit, Arslan avance :

« Si nous partons de ce principe, répond-il, nous devons réagir maintenant, et j’aimerais avoir vos conseils. »

Intelligent – aucun engagement pour l’avenir, aucune mention de sa volonté, mais une demande pragmatique. Il décide de le tester encore plus et parle de l’abolition de l’esclavage. Son affirmation rencontre un silence choqué – Daryun semble étonné de le voir si tôt prononcer ces mots et le prince… semble simplement surpris. Encore plus intéressant. Il fait semblant de se reprendre :

« Pardon. C’est l’une des choses qui a provoqué la haine intense de votre père à mon encontre. »

Et encore une fois, ses paroles ne font pas mouche comme il le suppose. Au lieu de se décomposer, de s’excuser pour son père ou de vouloir rationaliser cette affirmation, Arslan se tient plus droit et lui sourit :

« Dans ce cas… Il nous hait aussi, Daryun et moi. Pourquoi pas ne pas être détesté ensemble, en bonne compagnie ? »

C’est un pauvre sourire, un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Narsus sent, à sa gauche, que Daryun a réprimé un mouvement – lui non plus ne s’attendait pas à une affirmation d’une telle simplicité, prononcé avec autant de résignation que de pragmatisme. Qui est ce prince, conscient d’être haï et capable de laisser sa rancœur de côté ?

.o.

J’ai pris l’habitude de sentir régulièrement le regard de Narsus sur moi. Je ne sais ni ce qu’il pense de moi, ni ce qui l’a poussé à nous rejoindre. Les manipulations de Daryun et l’amitié qu’il lui porte ? Lui ai-je fait pitié, du haut de mes quatorze ans ? L’espérance d’y gagner un monarque meilleur que celui qui l’a exilé ?

Il me teste, je ne sais. Il ne cesse jamais de me tester. Je suppose que c’est le privilège d’un génie, de pouvoir me regarder réagir tout en ourdissant ses stratégies.

Ce qui me terrifie, c’est qu’il est comme Vahryz : il me regarde, il n’en pense pas moins, mais il refuse absolument de partager ses convictions intimes pour ne pas m’influencer. C’est terrible, d’avoir ses yeux sur moi lorsque j’ai le poids de mes décisions sur les mains. Terrifiant.

Mon père a-t-il jamais senti ce poids lorsqu’il a passé ses lois, lorsqu’il a fait ses choix ? Il a toujours frappé du poing sur la table : entre la couronne et son armée, il était sûr d’être obéi. Mais a-t-il senti, véritablement senti, que ses décisions affectaient le royaume ? Je n’en suis pas certain. Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression qu’il était capable d’empathie pour quiconque, pas même la reine.

Narsus me teste sans cesse, mais il est, de tous, celui qui a le plus confiance en moi. Peut-être parce qu’il connaît le mieux ce que je suis capable de faire. Peut-être parce qu’il est le seul à voir la part de moi, froide et insensible, qui envisage toutes les solutions possibles… Je hais cette part de moi. Je sais que j’en aurai besoin jusqu’à ce que j’abandonne toute volonté de diriger Parse. Elle assurera ma survie, elle assurera mon succès. Mais je déteste être celui qu’elle me dicte, celui qui voit des moyens avant de voir des êtres, qui voit des leviers, des engrenages, et qui oublie ce qui vit sous le soleil, ce qui rit et ce qui pleure avec le temps. Il comprend ce combat, et comme moi, il espère sans cesse que l’idéaliste qui lui répond gagne sans cesse, et comme moi, il sait que ce ne sera pas souvent le cas.

J’aimerais, souvent, que Narsus m’estime assez bon pour se confier à moi, pour me dire ce qu’il espère. Je sais, cependant, que s’il le fait, j’aurais envie, terriblement envie, de m’approprier ce qu’il me racontera. Réflexe stupide d’enfant qui cherche encore l’affection des autres à tout prix. Réflexe d’un prince qui sera toujours meilleur pour écouter les hommes plutôt que pour les diriger.

Il n’acceptera jamais d’être officiellement mon conseiller. Il se cachera toujours derrière ses excuses : son goût pour la peinture, sa réputation à la cour… Je sais la vérité : il a peur de ce qu’il deviendra devant tant de pouvoir. Il ne me l’a jamais dit, bien sûr, mais je le sens : pour le moment, il se laisse guider par le présent, par la guerre, par mon ascension au trône – mais il craint le moment où ma voix sera capable de faire plier l’échine à tous. S’il est mon conseiller, que deviendra-t-il ? Non : il préfère rester un joker : dans le jeu, et hors du jeu, indépendant mais lié au palais. J’aimerais pouvoir faire la même chose, mais je n’ai pas cette liberté. Pas alors que les dirigeants possibles de Parse sont aveuglés par leur propre personne, par leurs propres désirs.

 

##### Elam

Elam ne comprend pas le prince.

Habituellement, il est capable de reconnaître le rang social de quiconque en quelques secondes : lorsqu’on grandit esclave, c’est une obligation pour ne pas être pris en défaut. Et là… Il est régulièrement incapable de replacer Arslan sur l’échelle sociale – ce qui est problématique pour l’héritier du trône, non ? Cela l’énerve : ne peut-il pas se comporter comme n’importe quel noble ? Narsus, pour toutes ses qualités, reste un aristocrate, toujours réticent à salir ses mains pour la vie ordinaire, toujours concentré sur ses buts plutôt que sur la vie quotidienne.

Mais le prince est une énigme. Il y a dans son inexpérience celle des jeunes nobles qui n’ont jamais dû travailler pour vivre. Il y a dans sa manière d’écouter les conseils de Narsus et de Daryun l’étoffe de quelqu’un qui vit au palais. Il y a dans sa naïveté l’idéalisme de ceux qui ont vécu loin de la dureté du monde. Il y a dans sa simplicité de son rapport aux autres l’oubli qu’il est au-dessus d’une grande partie de l’humanité.

Et tout cela, Elam ne le prendrait pas comme un affront pour ses capacités d’observations si, en plus, il n’était pas capable de comprendre pourquoi le prince recherche si souvent sa compagnie. Il n’est personne, bon sang ! Narsus et Daryun sont beaucoup plus intéressants que lui, et Arslan n’a défendu sa présence que pour sa capacité à préparer un repas ! Mais non : le prince vient régulièrement le voir, quitte à s’abaisser à faire les tâches les plus ordinaires. Et, hormis le désastre des assiettes le premier jour, il est capable de les faire. Il n’est pas doué, loin de là, mais il n’a jamais non plus observé les geste d’Elam en se demandant comment les imiter. Encore un paradoxe. Qui est ce type, franchement ? Est-ce qu’il sera simplement capable de vivre dans la cour sans faire une entorse quotidiennes aux règles de bienséance ? Le pire, c’est qu’il n’est même pas capable d’être certain que ce soit le cas : lorsque Narsus et Daryun lui demandent de prendre des décisions, où le prince se redresse un peu et ressemble à n’importe quelle homme de pouvoir.

Franchement ! Elam ne sait que faire de tant de paradoxes.

.o.

Si quelqu’un avait l’idée de me demander à quoi ressemble Elam, je leur répondrais certainement qu’il est un figuier de barbarie. J’ai des souvenirs d’enfance où nous allions cueillir les fruits et où nous finissions, invariablement, avec des épines dans la peau.

Avec Elam, c’est exactement la même chose, même si cela fait quelques mois que nous voyageons ensemble : je ne sais jamais, quand j’ouvre la bouche, si je vais recevoir une réponse sarcastique ou un sourire. Il est le premier compagnon de mon âge depuis le début de ce voyage et hérissé d’autant d’épines que le figuier de barbarie, et la plupart du temps, je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je peux lui dire, et comment. Je n’ai jamais eu d’amis de mon âge, jamais vraiment. Quand j’étais chez ma nourrice, c’était plus facile : il suffisait d’une balle, d’un jeu, et ce n’était pas compliqué de se joindre aux bandes d’enfants qui traînaient dans la rue pendant que leurs parents travaillaient. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j’avais des amis : j’étais trop réservé, trop silencieux, trop étranger, pour m’attirer les liens que je voyais fleurir autour de moi. Au palais, les seules personnes de mon âge sont les fils de servants, et je n’avais pas le droit de leur parler comme à des égaux. Si je l’avais osé, ils auraient été punis – pour me punir moi. Je ne suis pas un idiot : le roi aurait préféré que je reste isolé, même si je n’ai jamais compris s’il s’agissait de sa cruauté habituelle, ou s’il avait une intention plus complexe derrière. Elam réveille sans le vouloir mes vieilles insécurités, ce sentiment latent qui me suit de ne pas être assez, de ne pas être là où les gens m’attendent. Le problème ne vient pas de lui : c’est moi, c’est toujours moi. J’ai tant rêvé d’avoir un ami de mon âge, au-delà d’Azraël et de Daryun… J’ai tant rêvé de quelqu’un qui reste avec moi non par obligation, mais par choix total, librement. Je sais que cela n’arrivera jamais : il y aura toujours la distance de mon titre entre le monde. Mais je sais aussi ce que cela n’empêchera rien : les piquants d’Elam se voient tout autant avec Narsus et Alfreed – cela fait partie de la manière dont il se rapproche des gens.

 

##### Gieve

Un prince, un stratège et son fidèle servant, un chevalier, une prêtresse à la beauté inhumaine, et un barde parcourant le royaume de Parse pour le sauver d’un envahisseur qui apportait de faux-dieux.

Pour être franc, Gieve a plus souvent l’habitude de se retrouver dans des situations qui appellent plus un début de badinage poétique qu’à une geste épique. Il avait toujours supposé que cela serait plein de poussière, de nuits inconfortables et de paroles d’honneur jusqu’à en avoir soupé.

La réalité est autrement plus différente – et pas uniquement parce que la beauté de Faranghis est là pour le distraire. Non : le prince n’est pas le héros qu’il attendait de voir surgir. Ou peut-être : le prince est exactement le héros qui devait surgir dans cette histoire ? Il est encore incapable de le dire. Ce qu’il sait… Ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est le jeune prince naïf des récits d’apprentissages, mais déjà désillusionné sur le monde : idéaliste par choix et non par innocence. Ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est le prince conquérant des gestes épiques et que pourtant, il refuse de se battre jusqu’au dernier moment : pacifiste et conscient de ce qu’il doit faire pour assurer la paix. Ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est silencieux jusqu’à incarner la figure de l’hésitant qui n’osera pas faire ses choix jusqu’au moment où il les fait avec une volonté d’airain. Ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est l’enfant sacrifié sur une destiné qui le dépasse et qu’il l’a prise en main et qu’il a décidé de survivre.

Gieve se demande parfois : qui sont-ils pour l’accompagner dans cette quête ? Ses bourreaux, ou ses alliés ?

Il ne pensait pas rester, au début. Il pensait partir dès qu’un autre opportunité se présenterait, une autre aventure, une autre femme… Mais il reste : c’est trop intéressant. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il fera lorsque la cour reprendra ses droits, parce qu’il déteste fondamentalement les intrigues de palais : un regard de travers, et il a des assassins à sa poursuite. Une petite erreur, et il est condamné pour l’éternité. Mais pour le moment, il reste parce qu’il y a des jours où Arslan vient le voir et lui demande de lui parler de ses voyages, de lui chanter des chansons – non pas comme un roi qui demande à être divertit, mais comme un enfant qui veut comprendre le monde. Comme un adolescent qui a soif de savoirs, qui a soif d’évasion parce qu’il sait qu’il ne partira jamais.

Et Gieve voudrait avoir pitié de lui, parfois, pitié de cet être déjà enfermé par ses choix et par l’Histoire et qui le sait. Mais Arslan ne marche pas vers le futur comme un condamné ou un martyr – au contraire : il marche avec le calme décidé de celui qui a décidé de survivre à tout prix et d’être victorieux. Il repousse la pitié et la compassion dans chacun de ses mots, dans chacun de ses choix et Gieve se retrouve là, avec cette empathie qu’il n’avait pas prévu, avec sa guitare et l’alcool, et son habitude de laisser la vie glisser sur lui sans s’y accrocher qui semble avoir disparue.

.o.

Le soir est là : les tentes ont été montées et les cuisiniers s’activent autour de certains feux de camps. Les soldats parlent, jouent au dés, nettoient leurs armures. Le murmure qui m’accueille lorsque je sors de la tente du conseil est familier, maintenant, rassurant. C’est le bruit de la vie et non de la veille des batailles, le bruit d’une détente partielle parce que la sécurité est efficace. La preuve que, pour le moment, les stratégies qu’a tracé Narsus fonctionnent.

Et soudain, un bras s’abat en travers de mes épaules.

« Alors ? On pense encore boulot ? »

Je souris à Gieve.

« Non, je profitais du calme.

-Debout, à la sortie de ton conseil ? Je ne suis pas convaincu du tout – viens donc nous rejoindre ! »

Je me laisse entraîner plus qu’il ne tire avec lui, et souris à Daryun quand nous le dépassons pour le rassurer. Je n’ai pas forcément envie de découvrir quels divertissements le ménestrel va encore sortir de sa poche, mais j’aime cette situation. J’aime ces moments où Gieve oublie que je suis un prince et me parle comme à un ami. Narsus ne m’en a pas fait encore reproche : il sait que je sais que ce n’est qu’un état de grâce, une possibilité qui ne m’est offerte que parce que je suis entouré d’une armée fidèle et dans un pays étranger. Bientôt, cela ne passera plus aussi facilement, bientôt, cela ne pourra plus se faire que devant des yeux amis, derrière des portes fermées. Bientôt, cette affection exubérante et tactile ne pourra plus exister parce que Gieve étouffera derrière ces portes closes et le poids des chuchotements.

Je ne sais pas s’il a compris qu’il est le seul à me toucher aussi librement, aussi involontairement. Il fait remonter en moi des vieux souvenirs – ma fuite avec l’enfant de Lusitania, mon enfance avec ma nourrice – et l’envie presque vitale d’être touchée que j’ai camouflé en entraînant Azraël et suivant régulièrement Daryun vers les écuries où je pouvais voir les chevaux et leur caresser le museau. Pendant quatre ans, je n’ai touché un autre humain que par accident ou lors des entraînements au combat. Ma mère n’a jamais eu un geste vers moi – et mon père n’a eu que des mouvements de violence contenue qui me terrifient encore dans un recoin de mon esprit. Vahryz et son neveu – et plus largement, les rares fils de nobles et de servants qui osaient interagir avec moi – était trop respectueux des convenances pour oser me toucher avec une telle familiarité. Quant à moi, j’ai toujours craint les conséquences si je devais montrer à quelqu’un une affection particulière. Je sentais, souvent, que Daryun en avait envie, mais qu’il n’a jamais su comment faire pour lier les deux, même si je garde précieusement le souvenir des rares fois où il s’est oublié.

Et Gieve m’installe près d’un feu, boit une gorgée d’alcool et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il doit déjà être bien joyeux.

« Alors dis-moi, va-t-on se diriger vers une ville aux beautés nombreuses et distrayantes ? »

Je retiens un sourire.

 

##### Faranghis

Ce dont elle ne parle pas, parce que c’est un secret du culte et parce que personne n’a besoin de le savoir, c’est que les djinns sont toujours présents et qu’ils trahissent les sentiments ceux qui les entourent. Cela a toujours été un bon moyen, pour elle, de jauger une foule ou des groupes de pèlerins. Si elle devait décrire ces perceptions dans des termes humains, elle parlerait d’harmonies et de disharmonies, de mélodies faites pour s’accompagner et d’autres qui révèle les différences entre les êtres.

Elle a toujours eu des surprises, bien sûr, des mélanges qui ne devraient pas fonctionner ensemble, mais qui s’accordent quand même, des chants qui partent soudain dans une cacophonie terrible… Elle doit s’avouer, cependant, que même maintenant, celle qui se forme autour d’Arslan reste d’une stabilité remarquable, alors qu’elle n’aurait pas du tout parié sur cela. Depuis le début, ceux qui gravitent autour de lui ne sont pas censé s’entendre – ou du moins, ne co-exister qu’en formant de petites unités stériles, qui ne se mélangent pas. Daryun, Narsus et Elam d’un côté, Alfreed Gieve et elle d’un autre, par exemple. Et pourtant…

Elle a l’intuition que sans Arslan, sans sa personne liée à ce qu’il représente, la cacophonie s’installerait très vite et résulterait en un éclatement de leurs chemins. Il est au milieu d’eux : une mélodie basse, discrète, toujours présente et toujours oubliable – un rythme autour duquel ils s’accordent tous maintenant sans y réfléchir. Elle se souvient de l’un des mystères de Mithra, représenté par une sphère autour desquelles tournaient d’autres – une manière de représenter le pouvoir de leur dieu et la manière dont il touchait même ceux qui ne le reconnaissaient pas. Elle a médité longuement sur cette image et la voir ainsi illustré est… étrange – et plein d’espoir aussi, pour Arslan, pour elle, pour ceux qui l’entourent.

Ce qui est encore plus impressionnant, songe-t-elle, c’est que même avec l’appel qu’il a lancé pour reprendre la capitale et les nobles qui se joignent à lui, la configuration n’a pas fondamentalement changée – pas dans sa nature, du moins. C’est inévitable que des tensions se nouent plus rapidement, que les paroles des djinns deviennent crissantes et terribles – mais ces altercations se retrouvent emportées dans le flot de la mélodie qui les entourent, en deviennent une part aussi essentielle que l’harmonie qui les entoure. Une obligation. Et certes, la mise en scène du départ de Gieve a fait beaucoup pour apaiser la masse mécontente qui attaquait les extrémités de sa perception, mais… Même ce départ était mis en scène, sans doute, et s’est formé sans douleur.

Elle se souvient des propos d’Ehsan :

« Ce qui fait un homme, c’est aussi bien le métal de son âme que les métaux dont il s’accompagne. »

Elle sourit : elle n’aurait jamais espéré que son exil se continue sous d’aussi beaux auspices.

.o.

« Est-ce que tu penses que les dieux interviennent dans nos affaires ? »

Faranghis me regarde, pensive. Elle sait pourquoi je pose la question : la nouvelle rapportée par Gieve de la tentative d’Hilmès de voler l’épée du roi héros pour établir sa légitimité me laisse inquiet.

« Cela est arrivé, répond-elle enfin. Mais il faut prendre garde à donner trop tôt un sens aux signes qu’ils envoient.

-Même pour l’épée ? »

Elle laisse passer un silence.

« “Si tu pars en guerre, un grand royaume tombera”, dit l’Oracle à Crésus lorsqu’il voulait s’attaquer à notre royaume. »

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire devant sa pirouette. Elle est la seule avec qui je peux discuter de cela – Narsus me répondrait en tacticien et les autres ne comprendraient pas vraiment ce qui me taraude. Ce n’est pas une question d’être un meilleur roi qu’Hilmès ou qu’Andragoras : je sais qu’avec plus d’expérience, je pourrai l’être. Ce n’est pas une question de pouvoir le vaincre par les armes non plus. C’est une question autre, plus personnelle, à laquelle elle seule peut répondre : mes aspirations sont-elles vraiment légitimes ? Puis-je honnêtement songer que même si le secret de mon ascendance devient public, on pourra toujours espérer de moi que je sois roi – que je sois un bon roi ? Les hommes ont été mainte fois punis d’avoir voulu s’élever au-dessus de leur position. Et parfois, le doute me gagne. Je finis par reprendre, une fois certaine qu’elle ne va pas en dire plus :

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Elle me sourit :

« Votre vraie question n’a pas de réponse, mon prince. Les dieux attendent de nous que nous nous dépassions dans ce que nous sommes, sans oublier notre nature.

-Donc je ne devrais pas douter de moi ? »

Un autre sourire :

« Le doute est une grande et belle force. Veillez seulement à ce qu’il vous pousse vers l’avant. »

Elle a le regard perdu dans le vide : je sens que ce n’est pas une phrase qui lui est venue spontanément. Est-ce un souvenir ? Un Djinn ? Je n’ose pas lui demander. Elle n’aime pas vraiment aborder son passé, surtout pas avec moi. Nous continuons notre route et elle ne rajoute rien : j’ai souvent l’impression qu’avec elle comme avec Narsus, nos conversations sont courtes, mais qu’elles imprègnent le silence qui les suit.

 

##### Alfreed

« Tu n’as pas pensé à tout laisser tomber ? »

La question lui a échappé sans prévenir : parfois, c’est sa langue qui gagne la course avec son cerveau. Alfreed regarde autour d’elle – heureusement, il n’y a personne pour l’entendre pour le moment. Elle n’aurait pas aimé décevoir Narsus ou subir les moqueries d’Elam. Déjà, elle sera contente si Arslan ne se vexe pas.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demande le prince. »

Elle a un geste vague de la main comme pour écarter une mouche :

« Je veux dire : ton paternel t’as presque banni sans un remerciement pour tout ce que tu as fait. Il t’a ordonné de faire l’impossible. Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de… je ne sais pas, te teindre les cheveux, prendre un autre nom et de refaire ta vie ? »

Le prince hésite, mais il ne tente pas de nier qu’il y a pensé. Cela rassure Alfreed : parfois, elle a l’impression qu’il est presque parfait. Enfin : si on exclut sa maladresse, ses hésitations et toutes les fois où il donne l’impression de réfléchir pendant des heures avant de dire un mot. Mais parfait dans le sens où il semble décidé à être le roi le meilleur possible. Elle ne comprend pas comment il n’est pas figé devant l’ampleur de la tâche, comment il fait pour supporter tant de responsabilités.

« J’aurais l’impression de me perdre. »

Le regard d’Arslan est perdu sur le grain de la table. Il relève soudain les yeux et elle retrouve dans ses yeux la détermination dont il a fait preuve devant tous les choix qu’il a assumé. Elle se demande si elle sera un jour capable d’avoir cette même volonté minérale – elle sent bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

« Et même sans cela – ce serait ma faute. Si Hilmès prend le trône ou si mon père n’a personne pour adoucir ses choix, le royaume en souffrira. Même si je refais ma vie… Ce poids sera toujours là sur mes épaules. »

Elle cligne des yeux :

« C’est vachement déprimant comme raison, quand même ! »

Il rit avec elle, un peu penaud. C’est vrai que pour elle, ce n’était pas la question : le clan peut bien se passer d’elle, comme ils se sont passés de son frère. Elle n’a pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour eux !

.o.

Je crois que plus jeune, j’aurais rêvé d’être l’ami d’Alfreed. Encore aujourd’hui, elle me rappelle une enfance que je n’ai jamais eu. La liberté de m’amouracher de quelqu’un, de courir et de faire toutes les bêtises possibles, de dire tout haut ce que je pense de ceux qui m’entourent… J’oublie, souvent, qu’elle est issue d’un clan de bandits et que je devrais désapprouver une partie de ses paroles – à ma défense, Narsus fait la même chose. Et c’est toujours un soulagement de l’entendre, avec Elam, se moquer de moi – et les voir se regarder du coin de l’œil, affreusement vexés de se découvrir moins dissemblables que ce qu’ils s’imaginent. C’est adorable. Sait-elle la légèreté qu’elle a apporté avec elle à Peshawar ? C’était un soulagement de découvrir tout le monde vivant et un autre d’entendre Daryun se moquer de Narsus, de voir Elam perdre le calme froid qu’il avait durant sa fuite, de voir Faranghis s’adoucir et gagner pendant quelques moments une petite ombre admirative qui repartait bien vite. Plus tard, c’était un soulagement de l’entendre traiter Hilmès de tous les noms et de le maudire, lui et sa progéniture, des façons les plus rocambolesques. Je me souviens d’un soir où elle était assise avec Faranghis et Gieve : le barde s’amusait à rivaliser d’inventivité avec elle – même si ses suggestions étaient notoirement plus grivoises et impossibles physiquement – et Faranghis servait d’arbitre, tout en leur donnant ses propositions quand les idées tardaient à venir. Je n’ai pas osé les rejoindre. Peut-être aurais-je dû.

Parfois, j’aimerais lui demander si son clan lui manque, si elle regrettait de ne pas les voir. Si les laisser derrière elle était un moyen de faire le deuil de son père. Je l’ignore. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’elle aurait pu nous quitter mille fois pour partir poursuivre Hilmès et venger son père. Elle serait morte durant cette tentative, mais – combien d’hommes sont aveuglés par leur vengeance ? Peut-être qu’être entouré par Narsus, Faranghis et Elam lui suffit ; peut-être qu’elle n’éprouve pas ce lancinant besoin de vengeance. Et lorsque je le peux, je prie pour que cela ne change pas.

 

##### Jaswant

Le pouvoir ne peut pas s’embarrasser de compassion, d’empathie ou même de morale. Jaswant était son bras armé, et cette leçon était doublement vraie. Mahendra lui a souvent reproché d’avoir trop d’orgueil pour l’appliquer, même si sa critique était toujours mitigée par l’éclat de fierté qui résultait de ses éclats. Il se demande, souvent, ce qu’aurait fait son père adoptif si un prince comme Arslan était né à Sindôra. Le prince serait une exception là-bas, au moins autant que ce qu’ils représente à Parse.

Jaswant reste fasciné par la manière dont Arslan décide de se comporter au pouvoir et dont sa compassion alterne avec son sens tactique. Il résout toujours en silence la tension entre les deux. Il est fasciné par la manière dont le prince cherche sans relâche à trouver une solution vertueuse aux choix qui se posent devant lui. Cela devrait être une route impossible – et pourtant, le prince choisit sans cesse de la gravir, sans hésiter. Comme si, pour lui, cette question ne se posait pas.

Cette dualité a marqué Jaswant : il l’a pris, comme tous les autres, comme un dirigeant trop généreux de cœur – mais Arslan n’a cessé de lui prouver que ce n’est pas le cas. Étrange paradoxe, qu’une partie de son entourage ne semble pas remarquer – sauf à y voir la marque de Narsus. Il est bien certain, pourtant, que ce n’est pas le cas, que c’est plus complexe. Peut-être est-il le seul à le remarquer, car il a eu besoin d’apprendre le plus vite possible le fonctionnement de la cour de Parse pour pouvoir protéger le prince.

Arslan serait presque capable de lui faire oublier la loyauté qu’il a pour Sindôra – mais c’est le pays où il est né, où il a grandit, où il a vécu. Mahendra lui a transmit beaucoup de chose, mais la première est bien cet amour démesuré et sans retour pour cette terre – qu’importe son roi, qu’importe son état. Le prince doit le savoir : il ne lui a jamais demandé une seconde fois d’entrer à son service. C’est une certitude qui le rassure, parfois, quand il imagine le futur et la fin de la trêve avec Rajendra : le prince sait, et il fera de son mieux pour que Sindôra ne soit pas mise à feu et à sang.

.o.

Je me souviens, lorsque nous l’avions capturé. La manière dont il a refusé sa loyauté aux deux prétendants au trône pour nommer son père adoptif. La manière dont il a détourné les yeux, presque embarrassé par cette admission. J’ai songé à Vahryz, aux raisons qui l’ont poussé à me dissimuler le mensonge de mon ascendance – j’ai réalisé, aussi, que s’il m’avait tout avoué, j’aurais pu finir dans une position semblable. Je n’ai pas été capable de le tuer.

Je me souviens quand, dans ce moment flou où Rajendra a repris le rôle de son père, où j’ai pu observer ce que pourrait être mon couronnement, de la discussion que j’ai eu avec Jaswant. Je ne sais pas s’il a compris tout ce que je voulais dire – à quel point nous sommes semblables. Peut-être est-ce une illusion que je projette, un moyen d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre capable de comprendre l’anonymat d’être orphelin et de vouloir rester au service de son pays. Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais lui poser la question, mais il est comme moi : plus doué pour les silences que pour les mots lorsqu’il s’agit de parler d’affection et non de politique.

J’aimerais lui dire, cela dit, au moins une fois, à quel point sa présence à côté de moi remplit un vide que je n’avais jamais vraiment remarqué. Daryun le remplissait auparavant, mais les temps ont changé : Vahryz est mort, je finirai roi, et il sera mon général. Nos obligations ont commencé à nous éloigner : j’ai moins de temps pour lui, et il en a moins pour moi. Parfois, j’aimerais recommencer à voyager avec une petite escorte – avoir plus de temps pour lui parler de tout et de rien, au lieu d’avoir chaque fois un but déterminé. Parfois…

Avoir Jaswant à mes côtés est un soulagement – une réponse à cette solitude qui ne disait pas son nom. Je sais, bien sûr, que ce ne sera que passager : les ambitions de Rajendra finiront par nous séparer. J’espère, dans un recoin de mon âme, que ce ne sera pas le cas, que Jaswant viendra à aimer Parse comme Sindôra et à préférer ce pays au sien, qui ne lui a jamais rien donné qu’un devoir. Mais il est comme moi : c’est un espoir impossible.

 

##### Étoile

Elle ne veut pas y croire. Elle refuse d’y croire.

Si elle croit que ce nobliau inutile est le prince, elle – elle…

Trahison. Elle laisse la colère remplacer le reste de ce qui s’agite dans ses veines, attaque, sans réfléchir. Son épée s’enfonce dans la chair – mais le tissu n’est pas blanc. Elle n’a pas le temps de lever les yeux qu’un coup de pied la projette en arrière.

Colère. Elle a toujours été douée à cela, malgré les enseignements du prophète qui enjoignent la patience et la maîtrise en toute chose. Colère en voyant l’état de la citadelle. Colère en voyant le corps du Conte Barcacion basculer par dessus la rambarde, et le poignard du nobliau – non, du prince, d’ _Arslan_ – teinté de son sang. Mais la colère ne peut pas durer et elle s’éteint, lancinante, quand les aides de Barcacion lui chuchotent qu’il s’est suicidé et que le prince a tenté de l’en empêcher.

Seule, dans les cachots, elle attend. Elle a l’impression de flotter : la réalité qui l’entoure n’existe plus. L’écho de la voix du prince lui parvient, et elle le voit descendre. Elle tente de rassembler les lambeaux de sa colère car c’est ce qu’on doit faire face aux infidèles, mais elle glisse autour de lui sans l’atteindre. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui demander de confirmer l’information – et…

Elle ne veut pas pleurer – pas devant lui. Mais il y a, dans l’absence de colère d’Arslan, dans la tristesse de ses yeux…

« Donc, la personne que j’ai rencontré à Peshawar était vraiment toi. »

Elle relève la tête, surprise de le voir à moitié sourire. C’est assez pour que sa fierté revienne :

« Non ! Je suis Étoile, chevalier au service de Conte Barcacion ! »

Il ne s’énerve pas et à son expression, elle comprend que sa réaction est exactement celle qu’il voulait obtenir. Elle ne sait quoi faire de cette réalisation. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire toute cette situation : la défaite et l’identité du nobliaux qu’elle n’a, apparemment, jamais cessé de sous-estimer. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de la personne qui lui donne toutes les excuses dont elle a besoin. Elle ne sait pas quoi du paradoxe entre sa maladresse et la manière dont il semble déjà régner. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ses questions, de ses doutes quant à la foi qui l’habite et qui guide ses pas. Il est trop – trop… Elle ne sait pas quoi, mais trop – et la colère revient, comme souvent. Elle lui en veut : il a tué ses compatriotes – et lui demande maintenant de réciter la prière pour les morts afin que leurs âmes soient recommandés pour un Dieu dans lequel il ne croit pas. Elle lui en vent d’être aussi raisonnable, et plaisant quand on lui a dit et répété que les hérétiques n’étaient que des bêtes tant qu’ils ne voyait pas la lumière de Yaldobaoth. Elle devrait lui en vouloir – et n’y arrive pas.

Elle sait déjà qu’il est un homme bon.

.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J’ai emmené Narsus et Daryun avec moi sur le toit, pour avoir le récit d’Étoile sans craindre des oreilles indiscrètes. Depuis qu’elle a finit de raconter ce qu’elle a vu à Ecbatane, je laisse Daryun et Narsus parler : ils sont, fondamentalement fidèles à Parse et à son peuple et ne connaissent d’elle que le peut qu’ils ont eu le temps de voir lorsque nous avons tenté d’aller à Ecbatane. Mais moi…

C’est la première fois qu’Étoile s’incline devant moi. L’ironie amère des circonstances me prend à la gorge : celui qui a le pouvoir est incapable d’en voir les responsabilités et celle qui a conscience des responsabilités n’a aucun pouvoir. J’aimerais… J’aimerais lui dire que je comprends. J’aimerais lui offrir une vie loin des querelles de pouvoir qui pourrissent les fois et les idées – mais elle a choisi de se battre et sa présence ici prouve qu’elle est en train de comprendre ce que signifie donner son épée. J’aurais aimé lui épargner cette réalisation – j’aurais aimé que la personne à qui elle a juré loyauté soit à la hauteur de ses idéaux… Si elle pouvait rester – si je pouvais lui montrer qu’il existe un autre chemin…

Non : ce n’est pas le moment. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser comme un homme, mais comme un prince. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mes propres affections paver un chemin qui ne pourra se justifier auprès de mon peuple.

« Prince Arslan ! Narsus ! Le roi Andragoras a ordonné de marcher sur la capitale ! »

L’annonce d’Elam me fige. Est-ce qu’il vient vraiment… ?

Je me lève.

« Que tout le monde me rejoigne dans la salle d’audience. »

Narsus, Daryun et Elam disparaissent immédiatement sans me poser de question. Étoile ne bouge pas – elle a l’air dévastée par la nouvelle. Je m’approche d’elle :

« Peux-tu attendre derrière les portes ? Tu seras capable d’entendre ma décision ainsi. »

Elle hoche la tête, mais n’ose pas croiser mon regard. J’aimerais lui dire… Non : ce n’est pas le moment.

Pendant que j’attends sur le trône, je sens mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Suis-je vraiment en train d’envisager… Mais oui : c’est une décision que j’ai trop longtemps repoussé. Je ne peux pas m’imposer loin de la cour et de la capitale – et il faut quelqu’un pour mettre le roi en échec lorsque ses décisions détruisent inutilement tant de vies.

Je passe tout le temps de mon discours à attendre que Narsus me coupe, à ce qu’il souligne la folie de mon plan, les failles de mon raisonnement. Mais il ne dit rien – pas même quand j’ouvre les portes.

Étoile relève la tête – elle n’a pas encore l’air de réaliser ce que je viens de dire.

Il faut que je lui parle. Plus tard – une fois les questions d’intendance réglée. Mais il faut que je lui parle – il faut que je vérifie – il faut… Il faut que je sache si elle est encore capable de me regarder comme une personne et non le prince.


End file.
